


SansyFics-  1# Brotherly Love!~

by Kinkysansy



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkysansy/pseuds/Kinkysansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, I hope ya enjoy this small fic!~ 'v'</p><p>This, is just something I thought a while back and feel like writing it so it might start  unlike other fics well pretty much all of then since english is not my first language.</p><p>Also, I will add more time to time depending if I get new requests and ideas the I feel like writing. 'w'</p>
            </blockquote>





	SansyFics-  1# Brotherly Love!~

ya, know I was thinking about the US sans would be riding his brother big fat cock as papyrus would just enjoy the show. the cute blue blushing face the his older brother was making while panting his name over and over again.

he just keeps at going with out any help form his lazy brother slowing getting close to his peck and before he comes he puts his hands around papyrus neck and kisses him deeply full of lust. only to sadly apart to let out one last long breathless moan saying papyrus name as his climax blasts waves after waves of pressure through his body to end with a small crying sound coming out from his small mouth before landing on his brother chest. both brothers not saying anything but to listen to the small pants coming out from the small skeleton on his chest for papyrus to only put his hands on sans hips and before he could as ask. papyrus cuts him out by taking over and starts moving really fast not letting sans be able to think and for only lewd wet noises to be heard and some crys full of lust as his pussy being super sensitive due to his last climax takes papyrus hold entirety length again. 

for the next day both brothers to end up waking up in a dry pool of they own cum and a half broken bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> If, ya wanna request me then feel free to sent me a message on my Tumblr. Thanks, for reading!~☆


End file.
